Squadron Supreme Vol 4 1
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Alex Ross | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = James Robinson | Penciler1_1 = Leonard Kirk | Inker1_1 = Paul Neary | Colourist1_1 = Frank Martin Jr. | Letterer1_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor1_2 = Katie Kubert | Editor1_3 = Chris Robinson | Editor1_4 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis1 = Hyperion of Earth-13034, Nighthawk of Earth-31916, Zarda of Earth-712, Blur of Earth-148611, and Doctor Spectrum of Earth-4290001 are the sole survivors of their native realities and formed the Earth-616 version of the Squadron Supreme. Their first action is attacking Namor of Atlantis, whose crime for being responsible for the destruction of Doctor Spectrum's and Nighthawk's worlds The Squadron battle Namor, Attuma, and the forces of Atlantis head on. Attuma is killed at the hands of Zarda. Namor is able to held on his own against the Squadron. But the Squadron's attack is a feint, as Hyperion lifts the city of Atlantis to the surface. After mercifully allowing the Atlantean denizens to escape their city, Hyperion throws Atlantis onto solid ground and utterly destroying it. In a fit of rage, Namor attempt to attack Hyperion, who merely decapitate Namor with his Atomic Vision. Unknown to the Squadron, they are observed by Thundra and Tyndall, who have hopes of requesting them of their help but are now totally unsure. Some months later, the Squadron have been taking on what they discern as potential threats to Earth, such as Hydra and the Maggia. Public opinion on the Squadron is mixed: some are terrified of them and alienated by their brutal actions. Others, however, praised them and justified their actions that other heroes wouldn't go that far. Regardless, authorities have warrants for their arrest as their actions would bring a more greater atrocity. S.H.I.E.L.D. is among those going after the Squadron. Jim Hammond the original Human Torch and Steve Rogers, old friends of Namor, have recruited the Uncanny Avengers to assist in this endeavor. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Numerous unnamed Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * ** * ** ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** ******* * * * * * Items: * and * * * * * | Solicit = They’re each the sole survivor of a lost Earth and they’ll do anything to protect this one, whether you like it or not. The Squadron Supreme -- comprising Hyperion (Avengers), Nighthawk (Supreme Power), Dr. Spectrum (the Great Society), Blur (DP7) and Power Princess -- are a team that doesn’t ask permission or what the rules are. To them all that matters is the safety of Earth and if you stand in the way...that’s your problem! Tell that to the Squadron’s first target -- Namor, destroyer of Dr. Spectrum’s homeworld, who will have to pay for his crimes...but at what cost to the people of Atlantis. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included